


Carol's Quest For Double Stuf Oreos

by Latias425



Series: The Carol Collection [7]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cravings, Gen, Humor, Menstruation, Oreos, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: When it's that time of the month, Carol develops an intense craving for Double Stuf Oreos, but unfortunately, no store in the plaza has any, so she must find some other way to get some. Thank you SneaselxRiolu for giving me the idea to write a stupid story about Carol and Double Stuf Oreos.
Series: The Carol Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Carol's Quest For Double Stuf Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's another stupid crack fic from me, and you can thank SneaselxRiolu for giving me the idea for Carol having an intense craving for Double Stuf Oreos when she's losing blood. Now read the story and laugh at my shitty attempts at humor.

It was just a regular morning in Lakewood, and the sun shone through a window as a certain woman woke up. It was only the best mom in all of fiction, Mama Carol. However, as she awoke, she felt warm and somewhat wet between the legs, and she lifted up her sheets and pants to see her panties stained with blood.  
  
"Aw, shit," she cursed. "It's that time of the month." Yep, it was the time of the month where a woman bleeds out of her vagina and has to deal with shit like cramps, bloating, and mood swings. Sure enough, Carol was already feeling like she wanted to die with the intense cramps that were happening in her uterus, but that wasn't the only thing she was feeling. "Oh f**k, I need some Double Stuf Oreos." she muttered, and so she got out of bed, but first had to head to the bathroom to deal with her little situation. After throwing away her blood-soaked panties and putting a tampon in her vag, she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen where her son was sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Mommy, what's for breakfast?" K.O. asked.  
  
Carol didn't even think about breakfast, but it didn't matter to her as she only had one thing on her mind. "Double Stuf Oreos."  
  
"But Mommy, we don't have any Double Stuf Oreos."  
  
"Then we're gonna go get some!" Carol exclaimed as she dragged her son out of the house and into the car, quickly starting it up and driving off to the plaza. When they got there, she immediately got out of the car and made a mad dash for Gar's Bodega, nearly busting through the doors before they could open and shouting, "Gimme some Double Stuf Oreos!"  
  
"Uhh...we don't have any." Enid answered, a bit weirded out as to why Carol was suddenly acting all aggressive.  
  
"Seriously?! You gotta have a least one package lying around!"  
  
"Just checked all the boxes. Didn't see any Oreos anywhere." Rad said.  
  
"JUST LOOK!" Carol shouted, startling the three. "If I don't get any Double Stuf Oreos within the next ten minutes, I'm gonna lose my shit!"  
  
And so the three ran off in the store in search for some Double Stuf Oreos. "Sheesh K.O., what's up with your mom?" Rad asked. "She's never acted like that before."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why, but it seems like for a few days every month, she just wants to eat nothing but Double Stuf Oreos. She also lies in bed a lot and gets more crankier than usual."  
  
At that moment, Enid realized what exactly was going on with Carol. "Oh. It's that time of the month for her, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean, Enid?" K.O. asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just...women stuff that you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh. Well, we better get Mommy those Oreos. She can be really scary when she doesn't get some."  
  
And so the trio searched every shelf, crate, and barrel they could to try to find any Double Stuf Oreos, but all they could find was a small sleeve of regular Golden Oreos, which no one ever buys as Golden Oreos taste like ass, but they hoped it would satisfy Carol as they brought it to her.  
  
"Are those Golden Oreos?" she asked in disgust. "I'm not taking those! They taste like ass!"  
  
"S-Sorry Mommy, but this was all we could find." K.O. said, and Carol's eye twitched for a second before she yelled in frustration.  
  
"You know what?! If this damn store doesn't have any Double Stuf Oreos, then I'm outta here!" And so she stormed out of the bodega.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Mr. Gar to start selling Double Stuf Oreos." K.O. said.  
  
Meanwhile, Carol was running around to every other store in the plaza to see if they had any Double Stuf Oreos, but unfortunately, none of them had any. To say her frustration was growing was a very severe understatement as she looked like she was about to completely lose it any second.  
  
"Ugh, what the hell does it take for me to get some Double Stuf Oreos around here?!" Carol shouted in frustration, flinching and holding her abdomen as she felt the pain of her period cramps worsen, and the only way she could take her mind off the pain was if she had some Double Stuf Oreos, and if the plaza didn't have any, then it looked like she would have to look somewhere else, so she quickly got in her car and took off.  
  
But as she drove, Carol began to feel weird in the head, her intense craving for Double Stuf Oreos starting to mess with her mind, as she started to see Double Stuf Oreos growing on the trees, and even the sun was one big Double Stuf Oreo and Oreos with arms and legs were walking around. She got so distracted that she had to stop the car before it crashed into a tree. She quickly got out and rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them, everything around her was Double Stuf Oreo Land.  
  
"Holy Cob, I think I'm in Heaven..." Carol muttered, completely unaware that she was hallucinating as she drooled and her eyes went all goofy-looking. She then saw an Oreo walking up to her, and she began to drool so much she would have caused a flood. "Oh, hey there, Mr. Oreo. You look pretty tasty..." she moaned as she climbed onto the Oreo and closed her mouth on it, moaning as she began to suck.  
  
"HELP! HELP! A ZOMBIE'S TRYING TO EAT MY BRAINS!" screamed Pird.  
  
The bird man's screaming was enough to snap Carol out of her trance, and she saw that she was latching onto his head with her mouth and she quickly got off. "Oh Cob, I'm so sorry, sir!" she apologized, and Pird just ran away from her while still screaming his head off. "Cob, what's wrong with me? The lack of Double Stuf Oreos is starting to..." She stopped as she saw a huge mountain of Double Stuf Oreos right in front of her, and she had to rub her eyes to see if it was truly real, and this time, her eyes were not deceiving her. She cheered as she dove in and began stuffing as many Oreos into her mouth as she could, moaning in ecstasy as she savored the creamy, chocolaty goodness. Once she had her fill, she sighed contently and rubbed her big round belly until she let out a loud burp.


End file.
